


Gift Snippets: McCaffrey and Transformers

by Merfilly



Category: Freedom Series - Anne McCaffrey, Ship Series - Anne McCaffrey, Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two quick crossover scenes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift Snippets: McCaffrey and Transformers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dogstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogstar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Meeting In the Nebula](https://archiveofourown.org/works/773597) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



> Only the first of this is related to the linked work.

Three vessels hung motionless in the Horsehead Nebula, as the humans had called it. Skyfire, the largest of the three, was fascinated by the communication from the next largest ship. The smallest, Starscream, was quickly approaching the point of opting for recharge.

::You were once a human?:: Skyfire asked, amazed at the idea.

::You were not?:: came Helva's reply, as the third ship tried to process the alien origin of her first company in centuries.

Starscream decided that was his cue to truly enter recharge; his bondmate would be here for decacycles, comparing their histories.

* * *

There was no one on Botany Bay with the weapons to protect them, nor could they truly summon assistance from the galaxy at large. They had the ships they had managed to acquire for trade, but that was not enough.

Zainal, nor Kris, nor any of the others, ever even thought of giving up without a fight, though. As the alien jets streaked through their airspace, the colonists of Botany Bay planned, and coordinated about supplies and tactics. Still, with how little they had, it came as a severe relief when other aliens poured over a hill to fight the strafing jets, turning the battle into a rout.

In the aftermath, as Zainal kept his weapon close, Kris strode out to meet the newcomers and begin discussions of alliance. There would be much to learn, and this pleased Zainal, even as he kept caution close.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Trailbazers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125472) by [GinnyStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyStar/pseuds/GinnyStar)




End file.
